Mine
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Ryo is finally ready for his first time. Bakura is more than happy to make this a night Ryo doesn't soon forget, but will the tables be turned before the night is through? RBxYB LEMON Oneshot
1. Mine

**WARNING: This oneshot contains LEMONY GOODNESS! It has yaoi, it has intercourse, it has lemon, it has two guys having sekks! If you don't like two guys buttfucking each other than don't read!**

Mine

"Are you serious!?" laughed Marik. "Are you serious!? Are you serious!?"

"Are you quite finished?" asked Bakura with annoyance as the Egyptian laughed. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face." He shot at Yami.

"Are you seriously telling us that you have never…never…" And Marik was laughing again. Yami snorted.

"Oh, how the great thief king has fallen," remarked Yami, amused.

"I know you aren't telling me that being considerate to the one I love is affecting my status as king of thieves," said Bakura in a low voice.

"I think he's serious!" Marik laughed and Yami rolled his eyes.

"It stopped being funny, Marik," Yami said.

Bakura shot a glare at them. "I wasn't aware it was funny in the first place. You asked me a question and I answered it honestly, which is something I don't often do."

"Yes," said Yami, "but when Marik asked us 'How often do you do your hikari?' I don't think he expected you to reply with 'Never.'"

"Are you seriously telling us that you've never fucked your tenshi's brains out?" asked Marik, still giggling.

"Is it now a crime to want to wait until your partner is ready before fucking him senseless?" asked Bakura.

"Obviously not, because if it was than you would've committed it without a second thought," said Yami.

"You know what, I don't care," said Bakura. "I refuse to take his innocence before he's ready, regardless of what my so-called friends say. It's not _my_ fault that Malik is a sex-crazed maniac and that Yugi is-"

"Obviously not as innocent as Ryo," finished Yami with a smirk.

"Fuck you both," snarled Bakura.

"That's what you should be saying to Ryo," said Marik. Bakura growled.

"I'm not giving into this," said Bakura. "I'll take him when he's good and ready."

Yami leaned against the wall. "I hope you realize that even Seto gets more than you. I called him once and Mokuba answered with 'My brother can't talk right now because he's fucking Jou up the wall.'"

"I should tell Seto that you said 'even,'" said Bakura.

"Go right ahead, I'll tell him what really happened to his pinball machine."

* * *

Ryo was reading when Bakura walked in the front door later that night. "Had a good time with the guys?" he asked, turning a page in his book.

"Yeah, yeah, it was fine," said Bakura distractedly. "Actually, they…mentioned something. Could I maybe talk to you about it?"

"They brought up our sex life and they both laughed at you when you said that you never took me and now you want to know if I'm ready because you're flustered and pressured by your fellow yamis," said Ryo without looking up.

Bakura was dumbstruck. "How did you…?"

"Mind-link."

"Oh, right, I got you. So…do you think maybe…?"

Ryo closed his book and got up off the couch. The next thing Bakura knew, Ryo had pushed him up against the wall, deliberately making sure their crotches were touching. "To be honest I was wondering why you hadn't asked me before now, but if you were waiting for me to make the first move…," Ryo rubbed their crotches together, creating some delicious friction, "…how's this?"

"W-who are you and what have you done with Ryo?" asked Bakura, noticing his pants tightening.

"Good, innocent Ryo will be unavailable until I'm finished with you," smirked Ryo. "May I take a message?"

"Yeah," gasped Bakura. "Tell him not to hurry back."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," whispered Ryo seductively, nipping Bakura's ear.

"Fuck, Ry…" Bakura moaned.

"It seems you have a little problem here," said Ryo, cupping the bulge in Bakura's pants. "Shall we take care of it?"

Bakura moaned in want and nodded.

"And to think," said Ryo," you're acting like this and we still have all our clothes on."

Bakura quickly removed his shirt, and pulled Ryo's over his head, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He looked Ryo up and down. "You're still wearing far too many clothes for my liking."

"Then why don't we take this to the bedroom and fix that?" asked Ryo, licking Bakura's jawbone. "Because you're still far too overdressed as well."

Bakura shot off like a rocket, Ryo close behind. Bakura pounced on Ryo, forcing him back onto the bed, and shoving his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. While Ryo leaned into the kiss Bakura swiftly undid Ryo's fly and removed the troublesome article of clothing, underwear and all.

"It looks like somebody is happy to see me," smirked Bakura, breaking the kiss.

Ryo leaned over and undid Bakura's jeans and yanked them down, revealing his erect member. "And it looks like someone is even happier to see me."

Bakura tackled Ryo and immediately began licking and lightly nipping his torso. He found a pink nipple and tugged on it lightly with his teeth, smirking as Ryo gasped loudly. Bakura continued to focus his attention on the nub until it was hard, before moving to the other one. Ryo moaned loudly.

"Bakura…" Ryo rolled his head back, eyes clouded in want.

Bakura smirked and relished the delicious noises his sweet light was making. He moved slowly downward, kissing and licking Ryo's pale stomach. He lightly nipped the skin between Ryo's navel and his need, and Ryo let out a throaty moan.

"Ra, Bakura…why did we wait so long?" Ryo cut off with a scream as his length was enveloped in heat.

Bakura swirled his tongue around the tip, much to Ryo's pleasure. Ryo fisted his hands into Bakura's hair. Bakura scraped his teeth lightly along the shaft until he reached the head. Ryo bucked his hips, forcing himself back into Bakura's mouth. He moaned in ecstasy as Bakura started sucking gently.

"Bakura…st-stop," moaned Ryo.

Bakura reluctantly pulled away. "Something wrong?" he asked. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"It's not that," gasped Ryo. "It's just…I want to cum when you're inside me."

Bakura gaped. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Would I have put you through all that seduction if I wasn't?" Ryo asked.

"Just making sure," said Bakura. He went over to the side table and took a small tube out of his drawer. He threw himself down next to Ryo, who sat up and backed up so he was against the headboard.

Bakura squeezed some of the gel out onto his fingers and smeared it around. "You're really, really sure?"

"Bakura, right now I want you so bad it hurts," groaned Ryo huskily.

That was all the invitation Bakura needed. He moved in, pushing Ryo more against the headboard, and traced the small virgin opening with his index finger. Ryo started at the intimate contact. Bakura slowly slid the finger into Ryo. Ryo gasped, but nodded for Bakura to continue. Bakura slid a second finger into Ryo's tight heat, scissoring his fingers. Ryo hissed in pain and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"Shh, you're fine, just relax," whispered Bakura. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," Ryo stammered. He looked into Bakura's lust-clouded eyes, his own watering in pain. He tried to relax around the intrusion.

Bakura leaned in and kissed Ryo lightly, inserting his tongue and mapping out the hot, wet cavern. He slid a third digit into Ryo and scissored his fingers in a triangular motion. Ryo whimpered into the kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bakura broke the kiss and licked the salty tears away.

"It hurts…," whimpered Ryo

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Bakura assured him.

"No, Bakura," gasped Ryo. "I want nothing more right now than to have you inside me."

Bakura removed his fingers and Ryo moaned in disappointment. Bakura coated his length with more gel and positioned himself. He slowly slid himself into Ryo, concern flicking in his eyes as Ryo moaned in pain.

"G-go," whispered Ryo.

Bakura slowly slid out of Ryo and pushed back into him, up to the hilt. This was pleasure beyond pleasure; Ryo was so warm, so tight. He slid out faster and pushed back in.

"Harder," moaned Ryo, surprising both of them. "I need you…to do it…harder."

Bakura slid out and slammed back in. Ryo moaned in pleasure. Bakura thrusting into him was divine. He mewled as Bakura grabbed his length and pumped in time with the thrusts. Ryo screamed as Bakura hit the bundle of nerves inside him and stars flashed before his eyes.

Bakura growled and hit that same spot over and over, slamming into it with all his strength. It wasn't long before he could feel his release coming. Ryo shrieked and moaned in pure bliss.

"Ba-Bakura!!" Ryo screamed his yami's name as he splashed over their stomachs and chests, vision going white.

Bakura growled and with a few more thrusts spilled his seed inside of Ryo. He collapsed on the smaller boy for a moment, breathing heavily.

"That was incredible," whispered Ryo.

"_You_ are incredible," whispered Bakura, turning over onto his side with Ryo still impaled upon him.

Ryo rolled onto his side and buried his face into Bakura's neck. Bakura pulled out and Ryo groaned in disappointment. Bakura nibbled on Ryo's neck before biting down. Ryo hissed in pain and surprise, hand shooting up to feel the two puncture wounds.

Bakura smirked. "Now everyone will see that you're _mine_."

Ryo shoved his tongue into Bakura's mouth without warning. He pulled away before Bakura could recover and whispered seductively, "I think I'm ready for round two."

"Already?" asked Bakura in surprise. "But I thought you said it hurt."

Ryo abruptly flipped over, pinning Bakura down and straddling his hips. "Who said I meant that you would be seme again?"

Bakura gaped for a moment before moaning as Ryo started biting and licking as he had done. Bakura cried out and Ryo found his nipples and started to lick and nip them. Ryo was less gentle with Bakura and he had been with Ryo. He nipped his way down Bakura's stomach, biting that special area between Bakura's naval and need especially hard.

Bakura moaned and mewled at the pleasurable sensations his light was bestowing upon him. His erection was hardening at an alarming rate.

Ryo made it down to Bakura's throbbing member and Bakura moaned, "R-Ryo."

Ryo looked up. "Hmm?"

"Ryo…," gasped Bakura, "skip the suck and go straight to the fuck."

Ryo smirked and picked up the forgotten tube.

"No," whispered Bakura. "Fuck the lube, just fuck me."

Ryo threw the tube to the corner of the room and pushed Bakura up against the headboard. He shoved his finger into Bakura's opening. Bakura gasped in pain. Ryo forced a second finger into his yami, scissoring them as Bakura had done, and Bakura made a small noise.

"Not very gentle, are you?" moaned Bakura.

"I thought you liked pain," smirked Ryo. He shoved a third finger into Bakura and scissored them in the same triangular motion. Bakura cried out in pain.

"You okay?" asked Ryo. "I thought you'd have done this before."

"Never done _this_ before," whimpered Bakura as Ryo continued to scissor. "I've never been on the bottom."

"Well guess what," whispered Ryo seductively. "You're not back in Egypt, and you're not the big bad king of thieves anymore. You're _mine_, and you're about to be pleasured as I was."

"Fuck, Ry…," Bakura moaned.

"With pleasure," he whispered, removing his fingers and slamming himself in before Bakura could miss them.

Bakura moaned as pleasure flooded his senses, the pain long forgotten in the haze of lust. Ryo was rough, knowing that unlike himself pain would make the experience better for Bakura. He hit that bundle of nerves and Bakura screamed loud and long. Ryo grinned at the noises his yami was making and sped up his thrusts. He took Bakura's length and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

Bakura began to slam back as Ryo came to meet him. Ryo hit his prostate over and over again. Bakura's felt the heat pool at his groin. He looked into Ryo's lust-filled eyes and kissed him, both of them moaning and mewling into it. Bakura came over Ryo's hand and chest. Ryo thrust once, twice, and spilled his burning seed inside Bakura.

They both collapsed and pulled each other into a sweaty, sticky hug. "I love you," whispered Ryo.

"I love you," whispered Bakura. "We should do that again. I like being uke."

"Oh, I almost forgot," mumbled Ryo. He leaned over and bit Bakura hard on the neck, his canines leaving two puncture wounds. "Now everyone will know that you're _mine_."

**A/N Yaaaay! My first Lemon! Hope it didn't suck. Heheh...suck. For some reason I LOVE it when the hikaris are seme, I had to let Ryo have his turn. Tell me what you think!**

**Don't own Yugioh**


	2. The Morning After

Bakura Touzoku has joined the chat.

Marik: Hey, look who decided to join the living.

Yami: Bakura, I know you like to sleep in, but this is ridiculous.

Bakura: Oh, can it. Fyi I've been up for hours, I only just now dragged myself out of bed.

Yami: You do a lot of strange things, but you don't often laze around for hours.

Bakura: Why would you know that? Stalker. Well, I thought about what you guys said yesterday and I took Ryo.

Marik: You didn't. Seriously!

Bakura: Yeah. Turns out he's wanted it forever.

Yami: Wonderful, you're no longer a virgin.

Bakura: ! You bastard, I've probably had more than you!

Yami: Not in our new bodies you haven't.

Bakura: Ehhh…no arguments there.

Marik: So why're you up so late?  
Sex doesn't tire us out that much.

Bakura: It wasn't that…

Yami: So what was it?

Bakura: Well…  
I just can't believe we put our hikaris through this.

Marik: This what?

Bakura: This *pain.*

Marik: What pain?

Bakura: Ra dammit Marik it took me hours to get out of bed because I couldn't sit up!

Yami: No way! You didn't!  
You let Ryo take you!

Bakura: What gave it away?

Yami: You're sore.

Bakura: Understatement of the fucking year.

Marik: XD XD XD XD

Bakura: What?

Marik: You were uke!  
That's hilarious!

Yami: *laughs at you*

Bakura: You mean you've never been uke?

Yami: Feh, no. I was Pharaoh, it is essential that I be on top.

Marik: I like seme too much. Uke is for pansies. And Malik.

Bakura: Then you're missing out.  
It  
Was  
Amazing

Yami: Until you woke up.

Bakura: Until I woke up. And oh my effing gods of Ra, I didn't know that sitting up could cause that much pain. It was like someone stabbed my lower back with a hot knife.

Yami: Poetic.

Bakura: Shut up.

Marik: Heheh pussy.

Bakura: Would you like me to stab you with a hot knife so you can relate?

Marik: No thanks, I've already had that done. So did you take Ryo or did he take you?

Bakura: both.

Marik: Damn two rounds in one night.

Yami: So was Ryo such a wuss about being sore?

Bakura: No, he said it was 2 pm and to stop complaining because he hurts too.  
So I dragged myself to the computer chair and here I am  
I thought I was gonna pass out

Yami: That's a little sad that Ryo has more endurance than you.

Marik: Wimp.

Bakura: You try it. Knowing you it would be a fun new sex experience.

Marik: I think I might.

Yami: Me too. Truth be told I'm a bit tired of Yugi always being so submissive.

Bakura: Make sure to tell them to fuck you as hard as they can no matter how much you scream.

Marik: Umm…what?

Bakura: That's what Ry did with me. He's fucking brutal! I've never seen him like that. He was like…like me!  
Oh, and be sure to tell me how much you're hurting in the morning so I can laugh at you.

Yami: Why don't you just take some painkillers or something.

Bakura: No  
That would involve me getting up to get them  
And I am not moving from this chair after what I went through to drag myself here

Marik: Pansy

Bakura: I'm serious. It hurts more than when I broke two of my ribs.

Yami: I remember that. That was funny.

Bakura: Oh hey look, the other white-haired guy with a fangirl army just logged on.

Sesshoumaru Taisho has joined the chat.

Bakura: Sup, Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru: Bakura, I believe I told you not to call me that.

Marik: So we finally get to meet the guy.

Yami: How are you even talking to us? We're like 500 years apart.

Sesshoumaru: I do not pretend to understand.  
So what are we talking about?

Bakura: How Ryo and I fucked each other senseless last night.

Sesshoumaru: …  
Uhhhg…you're disgusting.

Sesshoumaru Taisho has left the chat.

Bakura: Ahh…Freak Out The Straight Guy  
My new favorite game.


End file.
